


Prompts for Adoption

by Anonymous



Category: DC Elseworlds, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompts, ideas, outlines, snippets to inspire possible fic. I sadly do not have the time or inclination to write all that pops into my head much as I might be tempted to do so. So please feel free to use what you find within should the mood strike and the muse rise.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, Severus Snape/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to Bruce Wayne x Clark Kent, I typically envision Clark as the bottom and Bruce as the top, because that's their preference - it has nothing to do with their body types, powers/strengths, or personalities. Of course, they sometimes switch within a story when one or the other has a scratch to itch, after all they're both men and willing to indulge their partner outside of their own preferences.

**Title:** You Hit Me Where it Hurts  
**Synopsis** : Batman hurt Superman where it hurt. His other-worldliness. That he’s an alien. But Superman wasn’t about to give up. But when he started dating Bruce Wayne he didn’t expect the man to hate Superman and it hurt. He tried to change his perception without giving away his secret. But then Bruce found out and although angry at first, he tried locking Clark away for his own protection due to knowing there were people out there trying to find things to hurt him.   
**Status** : 3/3 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Tonight's the Night  
**Synopsis** : Tonight is the night that Clark Kent is not only going to give his virginity to his fiancée, Bruce Wayne, but to reveal his other identity.  
**Status** : 10/10 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Then Suddenly Love  
**Synopsis** : Lois Lane has left Clark Kent for another man. Clark has partial to full custody of Kon-El, Jon-El and toddler Cir-El. He turns to his best friend Bruce Wayne and the rest of the Batfamily. And Bruce is suddenly pulled toward Clark and Clark toward Bruce… as if Clark were Bekka from the comic Superman/Batman Issue #40-#42.  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Runaway Love  
**Synopsis** : Clark Kent is running away from love. It’s usually a Bruce Wayne thing, but Bruce is determined to find the man he loves even if it means going up against Superman. Except Superman too has disappeared. Clark is having a meltdown because how can he be pregnant!?  
**Status** : 3/3 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Nowhere to Run  
**Synopsis** : Clark Kent cannot run anywhere that Batman cannot find him. He doesn’t know why the vigilante is so obsessed with him. The guy isn’t trying to hurt him, unless you count him trying to bite his neck.  
**Status** : 5/5 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** I'll Put You Together Again  
**Synopsis** : Bruce Wayne just wants to help Clark Kent after learning about what was done to him. The man was tortured and almost raped. Maybe if Superman hadn’t abandoned the world five years ago then Clark wouldn’t have gone through what he did. At least Batman was able to save him and stop them before they’d raped the man.

Clark has horrible memories. Lex Luthor was bad enough, but the guy didn’t know who he was. It was his fault for going around in his civilian identity snooping. The red lights had been a precaution in case Superman showed up to stop their plans. They didn’t know that he was Superman.

Batman saved him. Bruce Wayne helped him. Which one was he falling for? And why did they both have to be angry with Superman, especially when it was because the cape hadn’t saved him before he’d been abducted… Superman couldn’t always save himself.  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** I Walked Away  
**Synopsis** : Clark Kent walked away. Bruce was left to wonder why. How could he get back the love of his life?  
**Status** : 5/5 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** By This River  
**Synopsis** : By the river they met. Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne. They were both just 18 and in love. But Bruce had a mission. Clark got pregnant, but didn’t want to be a burden on Bruce. So they called off their affair. Bruce went missing for six years and adopted a kid. Clark started as Superman a year after Batman emerged in Gotham. When Dick Grayson was given the task of baby-sitter to the six year old Kent… he couldn’t keep his suspicions from Bruce… and then when Bruce saw Superman at The River with the child he yelled at him not to touch his son…  
**Status** : 3/3 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Blue Velvet  
**Synopsis** : Clark Kent laid out before Bruce Wayne on blue velvet sheets and Clark just can’t help calling Bruce Daddy.  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** A Bar in Amsterdam  
**Synopsis** : During an under cover operation… Superman and Batman separate from each other decided to investigate. During their investigation in their under cover guises fell for each other after meeting in a bar in Amsterdam. Where the two men gave their anal virginity to each other.  
**Status** : 3/3 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Western Dreams  
**Synopsis** : _Clark Joseph Kent (21 years)_ : A omega in the wild west with heterochromia that is desired by all the Alpha bachelors of his locale despite having kids out of wedlock. His Pa has had to carry a shotgun around due to some over eager suitors that he don’t approve of and/or that Clark isn’t interested in but just can’t take a hint. He works on his Pa’s farm and helps his Ma. He knows where he comes from and has to hide his abilities. He once used a birthing matrix not knowing what it was and wound up with a son, Omega Conner Kent (5 years) and then again to get a twin sons, Omega Jonathan Lane Kent (1 years) and Alpha Jason Kent (1 years). Each time someone showed up to mess up what he was doing and thus added their genetics to his offspring. Only his parents know how he got his kids though they wished they had someone to trust for him to marry. Clark has also adopted a son, Alpha Christopher Kent (7 years).

 _Bruce Wayne (29-42 years)_ : The new sheriff in town who has four sons - Alpha Dick Grayson (13 years), Omega Jason Todd (9 years), Alpha Tim Drake (7 years), and Alpha Damian Wayne (3 years). He’s set his sights on Clark Kent, but is it because he thinks the omega is easy considering he has two children out of wedlock, or is it something more? And how will he react if/when he finally seduces Clark Kent and figures out that he couldn’t possibly have given birth being a virgin.

\- Someone’s trying to force Clark into marrying them by kidnapping/threatening his kids. But unless they’ve got the green rock they’re going to be in for a big surprise due to the Kryptonian genome.

\- There’s a group of bandits and murderers on the loose that think they can come into town, steal from the bank and shoot it up. Little do they know that they’ve more than met their match in Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent.  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Crossing the Line  
**Synopsis** : What if in the comic _Dark Knight Strikes Again_ we were to learn that Lara Kent is not the daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman, but the daughter of Batman and Superman - wherein Clark Kent gave birth to Lara on Paradise Island and grew up believing that Wonder Woman was her true mother and that the island gave her the powers of the Amazon for having been born there.

Lara, after helping to defeat Brainiac she finds some more Kryptonian artifacts that can de-age Batman and possibly (if his death was faked too) Alfred (along with other heroes and heroines). And maybe there’s a way to make everyone forget the identity of all the heroes. Of course the artifact can only be used x amount of times to give everyone a second chance.

But will Batman accept this? And what is he going to think about having had a biological daughter that was kept from him? Does he even remember being with Clark Kent? **Status** : 3/3 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Some Kind of Fantasy Epic with Superbat  
**Synopsis** :  
• The Joker (or Lex Luthor) is the Dark Lord, an ancient evil that has risen once again.  
• Bruce Wayne is the Chosen One.  
• Alfred Pennyworth is the mysterious parental figure - who happens to be a wizard with connections/contacts in the occult and magic swords, etc.  
• Bruce must find the object(s) giving the Dark Lord his power(s).  
• It’s feudal Krypton, but similar to Ancient Japan.  
• Bruce Wayne is a peasant, but is actually the long lost son of the assassinated King of Gotham. (Gotham is on Krypton)  
• As one of his quests, Bruce needs to rescue the princess from the Dark Lord. Kal-El is actually a prince (unless pink kryptonite still works to turn a Kryptonian female like in the animated series Justice League Action “True Colors”, or he was just born female).  
• After many battles and meeting many enemies and allies, the war is won… or is it?  
• Somehow through magical means or scientific means (Like the Birthing Matrix), Bruce Wayne and Kal-El have a child who will one day unite all of Krypton and herald in a new age of science.  
**Status** : 5/5 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Familia Ties that Defy Time and Space  
**Synopsis** : Kal-El, is the son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Still.

But I read somewhere, that Hawkman and Hawkwoman who have reincarnated countless times before… were once reincarnated as Kryptonians…

So Hawkman and Hawkwoman are the reincarnation of Kal-El’s parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. And since the pair often have memories of past lives… maybe they start to remember the last days of Krypton… how are they and Clark and Clark’s earth parents going to feel about this?  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Mail-Order Omega  
**Synopsis** : Bruce Wayne is in need of a wife. Alfred Pennyworth has every intention of seeing his ward wed and sends off an article to what feels like every newspaper in the nation.

Clark Kent is a simple farmers omega son. He’s an oddity, some think a commodity since he’s, well, a male omega. He wonders if its because he’s Kryptonian but doesn’t dare say anything - his earth parents have taught him to be careful, not careless.

When Clark learns his parents might lose the farm, he answers an ad in the local paper and must attend some kind of interview process.  
  
Before Bruce Wayne learns what Alfred Pennyworth is up to, Clark Kent is already a guest in his home.  
**Status** : 3/3 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Omega of the Night

**Synopsis** : Manacled to a stone wall was not the way Kal El had planned to spend his vacation. But a wrong turn in the right place, and the haunted Gotham castle he was touring was suddenly full of life—and so was the man who was bathing before him. Accused of spying on the loyalist Lord Wayne when he was really just ogling, Kal was tossed in the dungeon.

Set free after explaining his unfortunate predicament to the now-clothed lord, Kal convinced him he was neither mad nor a witch, but a traveler from another time. As the frosty winter days melted into hot passionate nights, he realized that there was more to Bruce than just a well-filled pair of breeches. He had sworn never to marry because of an ancient family curse. Yet Kal was determined not to let this man who had touched his soul escape him, even if it meant giving up all he had ever known to remain Wayne's...Omega of the Night.

Prompt from [here](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/625376.Lady_of_the_Night)  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

 **Title:** To Win a Heart  
**Synopsis** : Some young omega’s marry for money and social standing, a few lucky ones marry for love, but Kal El is marrying to end a feud. Honoring his mother's promise, Kal reluctantly travels west to meet his estranged father and his enemy's eldest son, rancher Bruce Wayne. Once the El’s and the Wayne’s are united by marriage, both clans will stop squabbling over a disputed strip of land.

In the chaos of a train robbery, Kal seizes a golden opportunity: By assuming the identity of his father's new housekeeper, he can live with the father he never knew and assess his true character, as well as that of the neighboring cowboy to whom he is betrothed. But, too late, Kal discovers that the rivalry between the El’s and the Wayne’s has escalated when the Wayne’s steal the El’s housekeeper as soon as he steps off the train!

Now, Kal, who is pretending to be Clark Kent, finds himself living in the enemy camp, under the same roof as his fiancé. All too soon he learns his intended is a handsome, sweet talking charmer whom he has to fight off because he can't keep his eyes—or his hands—off Clark.

After Kal's charade is exposed, he refuses to marry Bruce to end the feud.

As Bruce goes about claiming his rightful bride-to-be, he knows that although he loves two omegas—proper, elegant Kal as well as spunky, passionate Clark—he has only one heart to win.

Prompt from [here](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16130270-one-heart-to-win)   
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Warrior's Omega  
**Synopsis** : _**In the year 2139, fearless Kal El sets out to rescue his beleaguered planet Krpton from the savage rule of the evil Lex Luthor**_

Experienced in combat but not in love, the beautiful, untouched Omega flies with Martha, his wise-cracking, free-thinking computer, to a world where warriors reign supreme - and into the arms of the one Alpha he can never hope to vanquish: the bronzed barbarian Bruce Wayne.

A magnificent creature of raw yet disciplined desires, the muscle-bound primitive succeeds where no puny Kryptonian Alpha had before - igniting a raging fire within Clark that must be extinguished before he can even think of saving his enslaved world.

Prompt from [here](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/763774.Warrior_s_Woman)  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Wild Kansas Sunflower  
**Synopsis** : **HE WAS TOO WILD EVEN FOR THE GREAT STATE OF KANSAS....**

Clark Kent had a face and figure that would tempt any alpha - but also a fierce independence that no alpha could challenge. A trip to Gotham was arranged to land this fiery cowboy a husband with enough gumption to tame him. What he got was Ian Wayne.

Abducted to settle an old feud between the two clans, Clark was imprisoned in his Highland castle - and fought like a wildcat to escape the handsome chieftain who threatened his freedom with the weakness of desire. But there was nothing like a challenge to make the blood flow faster in the devilishly handsome Gothamite’s veins. He was determined to possess him, first with angry lust, then with a searing yet tender passion that branded his soul and bound them to a heated and turbulent future - as vast and storm-tossed as the seas spanning the Gotham Highlands and the blazing skies of Kansas.

Prompted from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F4509981-wild-texas-rose&t=OGUzOWFjZWVkMDMxNWY4MDE0M2Q1YTZjYjliZmI2NWI1ZGUwNzk0YyxmOWQwZThjNDJiMGJlZDVhYjk5MTIyZDFjZTZlN2FhOTY2MmY4MTcw)  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Auctioning the Omega  
**Synopsis** : Clark Kent is an omega who has just been auctioned off to the highest bidder to pay for his parents debt so that they don't lose the farm. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. But he had no idea he was to be the Wayne Pack's omega. Owned by Alpha (unknown to Clark, a bat shifter), Bruce Wayne and all his Alpha sons (Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian), as well as the Pack's butler. But then, omega's were rare. Omega humans and omega shifters of Earth rarely gave birth to omega's - Alpha's and Beta's were the norm. But an Alpha without an Omega often went crazy, feral, rogue, or died early. Clark, secretly Superman, was not human.

It was possible, once his owners figured it out, they'd turn him into their full time breeder. After all, Bruce's eldest three sons weren't blood related and if Clark could give Bruce omega offspring, he could then raise and gift them to each one. And then, through Alfred, Clark could produce an omega for the youngest Alpha of the Wayne Pack. But how will he explain away the absence of Superman and how he's come to fall in love with his owner, Bruce, and even the other members of the Wayne Pack. Batman might be sorely miffed and it’d be difficult to continue hiding his suit from Bruce and the Pack.  
**Status** : 3/3 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Whispered Desires  
**Synopsis** : He's caught only a glimpse of him from the window of his carriage, but the young Gotham prince knew he had to have him. Within minutes, Omega Lord Kal El was dragged from the Metropolis street like a common waif and carried off to a sumptuous town house...

Prompt from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F412935.Secret_Fire&t=MjJkMTY5NzM3NThlYjRlNGQ1NjlkZTMxYWIzNWM4ODZkMzQwYThmZixlODU3MmI1NDg4MDA4ZjBhNTFiMTY1OGY4NDBmODg4M2JmOWU3ZTY2).  
**Status** : 5/5 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Enthralled by Enchantment  
**Synopsis** : In the Metropolis court of his stepfather, Kal El was known as the omega son of the Kandor Rose, that legendary beauty who had stolen Lord ??? heart. Raised between two worlds — the proper Kandor ways of his mother and the exotic sensuality of the harem — Kal had always been pampered and cherished. But now that he'd caught the eye of the sultan himself, only desperate measures could keep him safe.

Captain Bruce Wayne was his last hope. As the handsome Gothamite's ship was about to set sail, Kal hid below decks, certain his anger would be easier to bear than the sultan's lechery. How was he to know he had put himself at the mercy of a man whose searing blue eyes would brand his innocent flesh with passion's first fires even as his kiss tempted him to sample all that was forbidden?

Prompt from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F3813480-enchantress&t=Mjc4MTAzMzJkNjk3ZjE3NTQ1OGRlZGUyOWJlMDlhY2ZlOGY2MzhmNCwxM2E2YTU3NjQwMWM4Y2ZiNjZiNmIwNDczYTM0MzU4ZDJhOTU1NmQw).  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** The Omega's Scoundrel  
**Synopsis** : **DETERMINED OMEGA**

Tough-minded Clark Kent's sole intention is to free his nitwit brother from the destructive influence of Bruce Wayne, the notorious Marquess of Gotham. He never expects to desire the arrogant, amoral cad. And when Wayne's reciprocal passion places them in a scandalously compromising, and public, position, Clark is left with no choice but to seek satisfaction...

**LORD OF SCOUNDRELS**

Damn the minx for tempting him, kissing him... and then forcing him to salvage his reputation! Lord Wayne can't wait to put the infuriating bluestocking in his place—and in some amorous position. And if that means marriage, so be it!—though Bruce is less than certain he can continue to remain aloof... and steel his heart to the sensuous, headstrong omega's considerable charms.

Prompt from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F425377.Lord_of_Scoundrels&t=YTFhMDNlZmI2MWFkMWQ3M2VkZjA2ODE2ODdiM2M0OWIxNjQ1YzI2YiwxZmExNjVjZWI4YjFkNDBkZjJjNGNiYmVhNDQyYjNiODJmMWYzMzY2).  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** In a Pirate's Embrace  
**Synopsis** : They call him the Bat, his black cloak swirling about him like the dark mystery that hides his identity. His pirate ship swoops down on English frigates in tropical seas, and he takes what he wishes. But Clark Kent of Washington, spinster that he is, is either too naive -- or too brave -- to fear him. Taken captive while accompanying his beautiful sister on a voyage to London, tall, green-eyed Clark is stunned when the handsome buccaneer winks at him and presses his delicate wrist to his lips. Outwardly proper, but inwardly a little wild, he daringly offers to be the Bat's mistress if he will keep his sister safe. "Yes," he says.

Prompt from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F3201814-in-a-pirate-s-arms%3Fac%3D1%26from_search%3Dtrue%26qid%3DslUX1YHBwA%26rank%3D1&t=ZjYxZTBhYmE0OGRmYzk5YWVmODFiNWEzYWFmYTZmOTFkMWM2ODliMSw3ODI0OWI4M2U0NzI5YjM5NDNhMGFiMmYyMDQyZmYxY2VhMTM2MzM1).  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Beneath a Texas Star  
**Synopsis** : Disguised as an Alpha, Clark joins a handsome Texas Ranger in the hunt for a con man and they must bring the fugitive to justice before giving up the masquerade and giving in to their passion.

When Clark Kent is fooled by con man Lex Luthor, he's determined to bring him to justice--even if it means dressing up as an Alpha and setting off across the plains to find him.

Texas Ranger Bruce Wayne is also after Luthor, for crimes committed in Texas. He joins forces with the young alpha in a journey that takes them to Fortuna, where a murder interrupts their mission. Bruce is duty bound to find the killer, no matter the cost.

Clark carries out his own investigation and comes to the aid of Lana Lang, the sister of one of the suspects. But appearances are deceiving, and Clark is mistaken for Lana's suitor, making him a target for the killer. Not to mention, Lex Luthor is still out there.

Under the Texas stars, Clark and Bruce are drawn together by circumstances beyond their control, yet fate plots to tear them apart. Will Clark finally get his alpha?

Prompt from [here](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11843031-under-a-texas-star?ac=1&from_search=true&qid=x6UEZ54iXT&rank=1).  
**Status** : 3/3 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Fury of Love  
**Synopsis** : When his stagecoach was ambushed by bandits in the middle of the Texas frontier, Clark Kent feared for his life. But even more frightening was Bruce Wayne, the dangerous and virile bounty hunter who pulled him from the wreckage and took him prisoner. He didn’t understand why he called him by another omega’s name, but when he saw the raw, unbridled desire in his fiery gaze, he vowed he’d do anything to escape his arrogant captor.

Bruce had sworn to devote his life to finding the hellcat responsible for his brother’s murder – and now he had him. But he never expected an omega so stunningly beautiful, so young, and irresistible.- transforming his lust for vengeance into a love that must be fulfilled at any cost.

Prompt from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2Fdp%2FB005L9UZ14%2Fref%3Ddp-kindle-redirect%3F_encoding%3DUTF8%26btkr%3D1&t=NGE2MDExOTVhNzk0MTExYTAzODNkMjgyZTAxNWUyNDUzYzE5MWRhOSxhODY1MGM2OTc1OTRkNzdjYWVjODE5YTlhMTk1YmYzYzUyM2UyOGY3).  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

 **Title:** Captive Omega  
**Synopsis** : The irresistible call of adventure brings lovely Clark Kent to the alluring Arabian desert. But fate imprisons him after he encounters Sheikh ???, the strikingly handsome though arrogant adventurer, whom she had known in Gotham as Bruce Wayne.

Once Clark had rejected Bruce's fervent offer of marriage. But now he is to be his slave -- desperate for the freedoms denied him...yet weakened by his heart's blazing desire to willingly explore his virile captor's most sensuous cravings.

Prompt from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F301824.Captive_Bride&t=ZTQ1YjE5ODE5YzQxMWNmY2JiYjFhNGI4OWIxNTg3MzQ5ZmYwYWM1ZiwwZWZmZGJhN2EzZjg2MjZhMWE0M2YyMGI1MTc0YWExNDAwZTU5NWZj).  
**Status** : 2/2 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Rapturous  
**Synopsis** : When sultry Clark Kent showed up with proof he owned the Circle K, Bruce Wayne knew he was a scheming money hungry witch. One look at his sparkling sapphire eyes, one glance at his sensuous voluptuous body and the domineering landowner figured how he'd bring the lovely liar to his knees: Before he'd give up one inch of property, he'd make him his wife. He'd stroke the shapely limbs of his tigress, he'd make him pant and purr, and then he'd turn him out, keeping his ranch's deed where it belonged. Cheating Snake... Bruce Wayne vowed he'd never part with what was rightfully his. All he could do was pray she'd establish ownership before relenting to the animal magnetism of Bruce Wayne.

Prompt from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F2849834-rapture-s-rogue&t=NmE3ZDdkZmNiN2MyODJjMmEzYjc2NDYyZDEzN2E3YzZjMTE5NzE0NCw4NjRmZTJjMTQwNjQ4Zjg0ZDJhY2FhOGU1YTg2OTkxN2E3MTNlNTQ1).  
**Status** : 3/3 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Shadow League AU  
**Synopsis** :

\- Clark Kent was still found by Jonathan and Martha Kent.  
\- The bank took the farm when Clark was 8-10. _Ra's Al-Ghul made sure of this._  
\- Jonathan, Martha, and Clark were abducted by the Shadow League.  
\- Clark was trained by Ra’s Al-Ghul while the guy kept Clark’s Earth parents hostage. Allowing Clark to see on or the other, but never both at the same time.  
\- Bruce Wayne shows up to be trained by Ra’s. Instead of falling for Talia, he falls for Clark.  
\- It’s a slow burn full of misunderstandings, but, Bruce is determined to save the Kent family once he’s trained enough that he can maybe beat Ra’s Al-Ghul. Or at least get Jonathan and Martha out of that situation, helping Clark to escape the clutches of the league.  
**Status** : 10/10 OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Desire's Prisoner  
**Synopsis** :

CAPTIVE OF LOVE

Spirited Kal El must produce an heir--or incur the dangerous wrath of a ruthless stepbrother, who stands to forfeit his ill-gotten wealth. And the magnificent Bruce Wayne is the perfect choice to sire his child--though it means imprisoning the handsome knight...and forcing him to bend to his amorous whims.

SLAVE OF PASSION

Vowing to resist but betrayed by his own virility, noble Bruce is intoxicated by Kal's sapphire eyes and voluptuous beauty. Yet all the while he plans a fitting revenge--eagerly awaiting the time when his sensuous captor becomes his helpless captive ... and is made to suffer the same rapturous torment and exquisite ecstasy that he himself has endured.

Prompt from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F774060.Prisoner_of_My_Desire&t=MzZlOWI3MzNkNzhhZWU0NjU1NDI5MWY2YzBkNzg3NzkzZjc0MWRmNyxiMzQyOTlkNDU4NmU3MGExNmEyM2M2YjhlMmFiNDlhZTg1NjM4MGE5).  
**Status** : OPEN

* * *

**Title:** Surrender by Midnight  
**Synopsis** : Clark Kent has been caught in a deadly plot and branded a traitor to the Kryptonian king. As part of a plan to prove his innocence, he disguises himaself as a nun. But no ruse can protect him from the notorious Bruce Wayne, a Gotham knight known for boldness in love--and war.

Prompt from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fbook%2Fshow%2F3171846-midnight-surrender&t=YjE1NTdhYTIxYTYyYTg4ZDBmZTExYmNkNWZmMDFlOWU2MGUyOTJlNiw4YmJmZWNjOGMzY2MzMTAxNjBmN2JmNzNlYmE4Mzc3YjRlNTUxMjhi).  
**Status** : 3/3 OPEN

* * *


	2. Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typically see Severus Snape as more of a Top and Harry Potter as more of a bottom. Although again there is nothing wrong with a little switching from time to time.

**Title:** Aconite   
**Synopsis:** Wherever he steps the aconite grows and only a very rare creature inheritance has ever given anyone this ability. Should they find themselves a mate a true werewolf antidote might be found.   
**Status:** 5/5 OPEN

* * *

****  
**Title:** Boomslang   
**Synopsis:** After the war has come to an end, Harry Potter has been sent many a boomslang by mysterious senders. Who knows whether they were trying to off him or not, but if that were the case well it hasn't yet worked. He's got himself quite a few pets now and the world is low on boomslang skin for their potions.   
**Status:** 3/3 OPEN

* * *

****  
**Title:** Croakoa   
**Synopsis:** Now twenty-five years of age and having just gone through a break-up Harry Potter has changed career paths to owning a Croakoa Farm. Little did he know he'd find a couple of long thought dead ex-Head Masters of Hogwarts.   
**Status:** 3/3 OPEN

* * *

****  
**Title:** Deadlyius   
**Synopsis:** Head Auror and recent widower Harry Potter has been investigating the murder of his estranged wife who was killed by a potion mixed with Deadlyius in her dinner at a banquet. She was not the only one to fall, victim, then and at other functions throughout the past eighteen months. So he decides its time to perform a seance to speak to those who were murdered. As well as Severus Snape, but it seems that Death has no record of the man dying.   
**Status:** 4/4 OPEN

* * *

****  
**Title:** Eagle Owl Feather   
**Synopsis:** At around the age of thirty-five to forty-five those with a certain creature inheritance aging slows down and they only age one year for every one hundred human years.  
  
Harry Potter has outlived his wife of seventy years and hasn't aged a day since he came into his creature inheritance.  
  
His son James Sirius Potter and daughter Lily Luna Potter will remain mortal wizard and witch. Only Albus Severus Potter has the recessive creature inheritance gene.  
  
Albus Severus Potter has come down sick. Eagle Owl's have all but disappeared due to a nefarious group of witched and wizards who know of the Potter's creature inheritance.  
  
In his quest to find an Eagle Owl, stop a new darkness rising, Harry James Potter stumbles upon another of his kind trapped in magical ice. In their creature form. Of course, Harry doesn't know who it is but is determined to set them free. It's a certain someone everyone thought dead back during the final battle against Voldypants.\  
  
When the creature is set free, he's confused, because the creature is his mate. But he can't take the time to worry about that not until he saves his son from the illness that could so easily be cured if only he could find the last ingredient he needs from his list.  
  
Feather of an Eagle Owl - which he needs to find.  
Three Peacock Feathers - which Scorpius Malfoy was more than willing to part with.  
Three Warts from a Giant Purple Toad - Given to him by _______   
**Status:** 3/3 OPEN

* * *

****  
**Title:** Fairy Wings   
**Synopsis:** Head Auror Harry Potter has been called in by the Headmaster to investigate the rising incidence of young witches and even some young wizards being conned. Seems someone has been invading the Hogwarts stores of potions ingredients to make the Beautification Potion.   
**Status:** 5/5 OPEN

* * *

****  
**Title:** Galanthus Nivalis   
**Synopsis:** Severus Snape and Harry James Potter a year to the day that Voldemort was outwitted were teleported elsewhere in the world, or to a place not so dissimilar to a wintery Narnia. Both have lost their memories - at least of each other.

Yet they awake with matching wedding items in the same bed.  
  
It's up to them to work together to get to the bottom of this even whilst unable to get past the wards keeping them in the wintery kingdom where they are Kings.   
**Status:** 7/7 OPEN

* * *

****  
**Title:** Honeywater   
**Synopsis:** Harry James Potter keeps quite a bit of Honeywater on hand. No one knows it's him however for ever since the final battle and once he'd exonerated Snape he has used it in a potion to help change his voice even as he used his metamorphagus abilities which he discovered after defeating Voldemort. Its easier to hide when no one knows he's a metamorphagus, even better when he can transform into a female. And now that his scar is no longer cursed he can easily hide that too.  
  
Severus Snape having been saved by ______________ and recovered, once he learned of what Potter did for him and that he went missing not long after has been trying to locate him for the past decade.  
  
Severus Snape, while he might still be in pursuit, decides he'd like an heir/ess he puts an ad in the paper of his current locale.  
  
Harry Potter, intrigued and able to turn into a woman with all the working parts and not knowing that its Snape (he has no idea the man is alive) applies for the position of surrogate with the provision that he should get to have a second child for himself to raise.  
  
They decide not to meet face to face nor give each other their proper names. But somehow they meet. Severus doesn't know its Harry nor that the 'woman' is carrying his offspring...   
**Status:** 5/5 OPEN

* * *

****  
**Title:** The Rightful King   
**Synopsis:** In a land of magic that even witches and wizards are oft not privy to there are those who long ago lost the lineage of their queens and kings to the mortal realm and that of the wizarding world.  
  
In the veins of one wizard is the blood of the true king of a realm in tatters where chaos reigns and their numbers plummeting.  
  
They've been trying to save the heir, but though he's alive, he remains in stasis. Only another with the blood of their species can save him and bring him back to life. And so they set out to kidnap the Wizarding World's greatest hero - upsetting his children and his estranged (or nice ex) wife.   
**Status:** 7/7 OPEN 


End file.
